A virtual machine (VM) that can be used by a user can have a number of security issues. For example, a VM can be exposed to hacking among other security threats. In previous approaches where there are resources that are shared between a requesting VM and a privileged VM, there may be a risk of a requesting VM obtaining key material to which the requesting VM does not have permission.
Key material can be used as a security measure in an electronic device. Key material can be a piece of information, such as a public key, a private key, or a certificate, that determines a functional output of a cryptographic algorithm. For example, key material can specify a transformation of plaintext into ciphertext, and vice versa. Key material can specify transformations in cryptographic algorithms, such as digital signature schemes and message authentication codes. For example, key material can be used to restrict access to a particular electronic device, a storage device or a partition of the storage device, a particular file, etc. Key material can also be used to restrict a number of key management operations. For example, a user may only have permission to perform particular key management operations, such as generating new key material or deleting key material.